This invention relates generally to an improved apparatus and process for joining together modules of a modular material storage building. The invention incorporates a base module and at least one add-on module which may be formed as independent storage units or have open faces and which are combined to form one modular material storage building. During manufacture, the base module is provided with a plurality of hook-like protruding locking members and an elongated female channel along a roof edge. The protruding locking members and the female channel will mate with corresponding locking apertures and a male channel on the add-on module. To construct the modular material storage building, the base module is positioned on any level surface or foundation provided, the add-on module is raised and maneuvered adjacent to the base module, and the locking apertures are engaged with the protruding locking members and then lowered into a locked position. The joined base and add-on modules may be repositioned as a unit by lifting the base module itself.
At the present the systems known are those which are typically, separate modules of a modular material storage building that may be joined by welding the two modules together. This type of construction does not lend itself to on site construction or factory assembly of buildings larger than permitted for normal truck shipment.
Another typical fastening method is to use screws, bolts, nails or the like. These types of fasteners are invasive and can adversely affect the structural integrity of the modules to the extent that leaks can occur. Further, special tools are necessary for on site construction.
Neither welding or the use of fasteners discloses, teaches, or suggests the use of a non-invasive self-guiding locking member and aperture assembly which does not require specialized equipment, tools or training as in the present invention. Further, neither welding or the use of fasteners discloses a method of joining the modules where ready disassembly of the module material storage building may be achieved by raising one module with respect to the other and maneuvering the module away from the base module.